


Dance like no one's watching

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Author using her love of Boy bands, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Dancing, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: This had officially turned into the worst day of Buck’s life. Never mind fighting for his life and Christopher’s in a Tsunami, almost losing his leg, his career. No. Today, the day he chose to clean and indulge himself was officially the worst day of his life. He’s probably going to have to move out of LA, change his name, his looks.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	Dance like no one's watching

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day two of Buddie First Kiss week. Interrupted/Heat Of the Moment. My interpretation might be different from everyone else's but I hope you love it anyway! 
> 
> I didn't get to do yesterdays, the boys would not cooperate for me. Today, I got a song stuck in my head and then this just came pouring out. Anyway, Here's my take on today's prompt! The songs Buck is listening to in the fic are in the end notes.

Everyone, at least everyone he knows, listens to music when they clean. Buck was no different. Okay, maybe that was a lie. He doesn’t do it when he’s got chores on shift, but at home that’s different. At home he can be himself. And let himself go, even as he’s mopping the floor. It’s not like it’s a huge secret, but his favorite guilty pleasure music was boy bands. Doesn’t matter which ones, though the Backstreet Boys are his favorite, but honestly, he just loves them. It was of course thanks to his sister that he did. She was always playing New Kids on The Block or NSYNC when they were younger when she was home. Hell, BSB had been their first concert together.    
The music blasts from upstairs, as he bends to wring the mop out. BsB is singing about showing them the meaning of being lonely and he sings at the top of his lungs as he pushes the sponge over marble.    
Once the kitchen is done, he drags the mop over to under the stairs and his small living room. The music switches as O-town comes blaring out of the speakers. He chuckles and starts to pick up the odds and ends still laying around from the last time he babysat Christopher for Eddie. He’s still singing as he once again gets the mop wet and then starts to dance along to the song. It was a song everyone hated, but secretly loved. They were briefly popular, but sadly it hadn’t taken off the way everyone expected.    
Buck is so in tune with the music and the moves he practiced alone in his room, he doesn’t hear the front door open.    
***   
The first thing Eddie hears when he cracks the door open, was the music. He frowns. He knows the beat, but can’t place it. Shaking his head, he tries to listen for a second, then chuckles. The lyrics start to become familiar. His sisters were into boy bands. Except he’s not sure who this one is. He just knows it  _ is  _ one. His laugh turns into confusion. Buck hadn’t said he was dating anyone, and Maddie had her own apartment. No one else...wait. His laugh is full and deep as he steps fully into the apartment. Buck is listening to boy bands. He tucks that knowledge into his back pocket for later and goes in search of Buck. There’s no use in calling out. He wouldn’t be heard over the music. Thinking he was upstairs, he freezes, when his eyes land on his co-worker.    
Buck is wearing shorts..but they are way too short to..oh. And of course he’s shirtless. Buck obviously doesn’t clean the way everyone else does, in their sweats. Heat rushes up the back of Eddie’s neck when Buck leans over. The shorts, booty shorts, he remembered Shannon had a pair or two now, rise up and Buck’s ass cheeks hang out before he’s rising again, the shorts sliding back into place as he dances and mops. The Lyrics make Eddie raise his eyebrows at them. The band sounds nothing like the ones on the radio today. So they must be older. He wants to interrupt Buck and demand what the fuck, but he can’t. Not when he’s awestruck by the way Buck is rolling his hips, in those shorts, muscles flexing and moving as he cleans. Eddie’s jeans feel impossibly tight. And it’s not a new feeling when it comes to Buck. Nor is the feeling of absolute love forming in his chest. Buck is just being Buck. Eddie knew it was stupid to fall in love with him, but he just couldn’t help it. He’s in love with his best friend and the other one doesn’t have a clue. Which he was fine with.    
But seeing Buck like this, being his true self, Eddie wants to walk over and Kiss him and tell him. Buck stands and rolls his shoulders as the song seems to be wrapping up. Once the song is done, Buck moves to straighten up something else, still not noticing Eddie. He clears his throat, but before he can say anything, a new song starts.    
_ “ _ _ Ooh oh ooh oh oh oh oh _

_ Ooh oh ooh oh oh oh oh _

_ She was that girl in the corner _

_ Thick-rimmed glasses _

_Everybody laughed_ _  
_ _  
_ Buck’s entire form is red as he tries but fails to say something. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Eddie once again raised an eyebrow, but apparently, his presence wasn’t going to stop Buck’s mission of cleaning and letting go. The song continued on, and when it got to the part of someone never kissing the girl in the song, Eddie is stunned, when Buck leans in and kisses him, then runs out of the living room up the stairs. What the fuck.   
***   
Buck runs up to his bedroom and shuts the music off and curses his brain and his love of boy bands. Walking to his dresser, he grabs clothes and heads to the bathroom, locking himself in. Leaning back against the door, he takes a deep breath. He just kissed Eddie. “Shit, shit, shit.” The fact that Eddie caught him in what he was in doesn’t even register until he’s peeling them off. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He’s probably just lost the best friend he’s ever had. Not to mention, what Eddie will tell the others. He slips on an LAFD shirt and a pair of sweats, his brain conjuring up every possible scenario. Did Eddie take photos? Buck hadn’t seen a phone, but he’d obviously been standing there for quite some time. Shit! Just another thing to worry about. But Eddie wouldn’t do that, would he? Buck’s mind is spinning a mile a minute.   
This had officially turned into the worst day of Buck’s life. Never mind fighting for his life and Christopher’s in a Tsunami, almost losing his leg, his career. No. Today, the day he chose to clean and indulge himself was officially the worst day of his life. He’s probably going to have to move out of LA, change his name, his looks.   
In the middle of his panic, a knock sounds on the door. Buck freezes and stares at it, the breath backing up into his lungs. “Are you going to come out so we can talk?”   
“Um...no? Can you just… I don’t know? Forget?”   
Eddie chuckles, and Buck can hear when he leans against the frame. “After I saw those moves? Not a chance Buckley. Come out and talk to me, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
“Says You!” He screams before he can stop himself. Buck pushes his hands through his hair and resumes his pacing.   
“Come on Buck. I’m not going to tell anyone. I promise.” Buck wants to give in, but he can’t forget what else he did. He kissed Eddie. Of course he’d been wanting to do it ever since Eddie and him stepped out of the ambulance the first day and the feeling just multiplied. It would be a song that would ruin his whole life. And a guilty pleasure one at that.   
Eddie sighed and Buck bit his lip. It was a sigh he was all too familiar with. “Come on, Buck, I just want to talk.”   
“Fine!” Buck mutters and crosses the floor and opens the door cautiously. Eddie steps back when the door opens, looking Buck up and down, furthering his embarrassment. “Your other outfit was cuter.”   
Buck’s entire body freezes as his head snaps up so can meet Eddie’s eyes. Eddie’s standing a few feet away, Black jeans and white t-shirt on. He’s got a black and white plaid flannel hanging off his shoulders, unbuttoned but tucked into the jeans. Every square inch of his best friend looks amazing, but his face says it all. He’s not laughing at Buck, just standing there, hands in his pockets. He shrugs before Buck can ask him a question. “I mean, when I came over to see if you wanted to go catch a movie or hang out, I wasn’t expecting a show. But hey,” he shrugs again, “I’m not disappointed.”   
“Please don’t tell anyone! It’s not like I wear it all the time and I swear i didn’t mean to kiss you, it was the music and- and you, and just.” Buck can’t seem to turn his brain off as Eddie comes closer, his hands reaching out and running up and down Buck’s arms.   
The motion sends tiny little sparks down Buck’s spine, making him tense. Eddie immediately moves his hands. “I’m not gonna tell anyone Buck. I didn’t know you liked boy bands.”   
He shrugged, wishing there was a hole to swallow him up. “Lately? No, when I was growing up yes. Are we done talking? Because I would really like to go start planning how to change my name.”   
Eddie laughs. “What are you talking about?”   
“Since this,” Buck lamely moves his hands to encompass the two of them. “Isn’t going to go away, I’ll have to. And I know you’ll likely never let me see Christopher again, but can I at least say bye? Because I don’t want to…” He breaks off as he feels Eddie’s lips moving against his. Eddie moves away just as closely, a smile tugging at his lips.   
“It’s not going to go away, because we’re going to talk about how much I like Kissing you. And where in the hell you learned to dance like that.”   
“Wait? You like Kissing me?” Buck is stunned, but he’s not sure his ears were working right.   
Eddie sighs and taps him on the shoulder. “Of course. I’ve been wanting to do it for a while, but it was just never the right time and I’d hoped since we both had the night off…” Eddie trails off, red blooming on his cheeks.   
Realization hits Buck. “Were you coming to ask me out? Like on a date?”   
Eddie looks up at him and the nod he gives is identical to his sons, when Christopher gets shy. It’s adorable and makes Buck laugh. “Okay, but why?”   
“We’re both single, healthy, and wildly into each other, why not?”   
“How do you know I’m into you?”   
“Your sister might have said something….and I wanted to see for myself?”   
“I’m so going to kick her ass. My own sister.” Buck turns and falls down onto the bed, one arm slung over his eyes dramatically.   
“So do you want to go out… or are you turning me down?” Eddie steps closer to the bed, and Buck decides, if the worst day of his life was somehow turning into his best, he’d better do something about it.   
Reaching out, he yanked Eddie down on top of him, chuckling at the other man’s surprised yelp.   
“We can just watch a movie and order in.” His lips are an inch from Eddie’s the two of them breathing each other in.   
“Good plan, I don’t think I could go out right now with the image of you in the shorts in my head and not want to drag you back here to see them again.” Eddie leans in and nips at Buck’s bottom lip. Buck groans as the two of them share a more heated kiss before pulling away.   
“Not so fast, Diaz. You promised me dinner and a movie.”   
Eddie sighs before leaning in again. “Fine, and don’t call me Diaz.” He pushed himself off of the bed, and drags out his phone, hitting the speed dial for the Italian place near Buck’s. Buck wraps an arm around Eddie’s waist, happy that he could now indulge freely in the need to touch him.   


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> The songs Buck was listening to (and the one in my head when all of this started) 
> 
> Show me the meaning of being lonely (Backstreet Boys) 
> 
> Liquid dreams (O-town) THIS is the song that got stuck in my head and brought you this 
> 
> Remix (I like the) (NKOTB) ~ This was my sister's contribution to this. And the song where Buck Kisses Eddie.


End file.
